Cita de seis
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata tienen una cita. Pero no todo sale como planeaban. One-shot. Kagehina.


**¡Hola de nuevo!**  
><strong>Acá está el one-shot por el que tanto les hice esperar ;A; <strong>  
><strong>¡Lo siento mucho! Esta semana estuve llena de examenes D:<strong>  
><strong>Sin más, las notas abajo.<strong>  
><strong>¡Ojalá les guste!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate. Él es genials y su manga también, yo solo los vuelvo gays.**

**Advertencia: En este fic Hinata y Kageyama son pareja. No me pregunten por los otros dos pares de idiotas. Lo dejo a la imaginación...**

* * *

><p><em>One shot: <span>Cita de seis.<span>_

– Esto es estúpido. –Dijo un pelinegro mientras era arrastrado hasta la entrada de un parque de atracciones por un chico de cabello naranja más bajo que él.

– ¡Oh, vamos Kageyama! Estuviste de acuerdo. –Respondió Hinata en voz alta, como siempre hacia.

– Cuando dijiste que _«Teniamos que pasar tiempo juntos»_ no pensé que me traerías a un parque. Me refiero a que pensé que _mi novio_ era menos _cursi. –_Kageyama dijo lo último dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado. Ya sabía cómo se ponía el menor cuando usaba aquel adjetivo con él, lo cual no era muy frecuente.

– Bu-bueno, pues resulta que tu _novio_ quería ser cursi hoy. –Touché. Usó la misma palabra que él a pesar de que balbuceó. Hinata a veces podía sorprenderlo. – Además, ¡Hoy hay descuento! Podremos subirnos en tooodas las atracciones. ¿No quieres?

Puso la cara-de-perrito-atropellado-con-hambre-de-un-mes-lleno-de-pelos-suaves. Movimiento especial para hacer a Kageyama ceder ante lo que quisiera.

Sí que funcionaba.

– De acuerdo. Pero porque yo quiero. –Respondió sin hacer contacto visual con Hinata y siguió caminando adentrándose al parque.

De reojo vio al menor caminando a su lado mientras se maravillaba con todo lo que veía. Parecía un niño al que nunca sacan. Contempló la idea de que deberían de salir más.

Había gran cantidad de personas. Parejas. Grupos de amigos. Padres con sus hijos… en fin, variedades. Había que sumarle a esto el hecho de que fuera verano. Por esta razón odiaba los parques de atracciones. Te podías perder fácilmente si no estabas al pendiente. Miró de nuevo a Hinata, que aún seguía viendo al panorama –De alguna manera; puesto que era bajito y habían muchas personas a su alrededor– no diría eso en voz alta por el bien de su relación.

– ¿Y, que hacemos primero? –Kageyama empezaba a perder la paciencia. Tantas personas a su alrededor le hacía doler la cabeza.

– Pues… ¿Qué tal los carros chocones? ¿O la montaña rusa? ¡O las sillas!

– Una cosa a la vez.

Kageyama miró a su alrededor y divisó los carros. Lo que estaba más cerca sería la opción.

– Vamos a los carros. –Le agarro de la camisa y lo llevó a rastras hacia la cola de personas. Si había una cosa que evitaría era perder al pelinaranja en ese parque tan enorme.

Mejor evitar preocupaciones.

Subieron a los carros luego de la larga fila.

A la final Kageyama había perdido la paciencia porque Hinata había estado chocando su carrito a cada rato, dejándole sin escapatoria.

Así que cargaba el ceño fruncido prácticamente después de haber bajado de la atracción, asustando a todos los que pasaban por su lado.

Hinata volvió a donde Kageyama estaba sentado, con dos algodones de azúcar en la mano.

– ¡No seas infantil! Se supone que el juego consiste en chocar a los demás. –Comentó Hinata sentándose a su lado en la banca. La cual estaba sola, cortesía de Tobio-ahuyenta-gente.

– Habían muchas personas a las qué chocar. –Respondió Kageyama en tono de berrinche.

– Ay ya, cierra la boca y comete esto. –Hinata le metió un pedazo de algodón rosa en la boca cuando el otro se dignaba a agregar algo a lo que acababa de decir.

Empezó a toser y miró mal al pelinaranja.

– Oh, vaya, vaya… Miren a quienes tenemos aquí.

Bueno, si había algo peor que un sitio lleno de personas, o un parque de atracciones… o incluso morir atragantado con algodón de azúcar por tu propio novio, eso seguramente sería encontrarse a Oikawa en una cita.

– ¡Es el gran Rey! –Hinata saltó en su asiento con el algodón de azúcar en la boca.

Kageyama estampo su mano contra su propia cara.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Preguntó el pelinegro. Estaba a un grado de poner a Hinata sobre su hombro y salir volando de allí. A un lugar con menos gente poco grata. O con menos gente en general.

– Que peculiar que lo preguntes, Tobio. Podría decir lo mismo de ti. En mi caso estoy aquí con Iwa-chan para pasar el rato. Nada más. ¿Y tú? –Respondió con el tono de voz que siempre solía usar y que desesperaba tanto a Kageyama.

Si tan solo pudiera ir y golpearle en la cara sería _tan_ feliz.

– ¡Oikawa! Idiota, si te mueves de donde te digo que me esperes de nuevo te dejare aquí y me iré a mi casa. –Dijo Iwaizumi llegando hasta donde estaban con dos botellas de agua en la mano. – Ah, hola Kageyama.

Genial, citas dobles.

– Eh, ¿Te quieres ir? –Hinata susurro a su oído. Por un momento había olvidado la presencia del menor a su lado. Que mal novio era.

– ¡Oh vamos! No se irán ahora que estamos todos aquí. ¡Subamos a algo! –Oikawa dijo en voz alta; al parecer escuchando lo que Hinata le había susurrado. – ¿Tanto quieren estar _a solas_?

A ambos se les calentó el rostro.

– Deja de serles un fastidio y vámonos. –Dijo Iwaizumi salvando el día.

– ¡Solo será un rato Iwa-chan! ¡Vamos parejita, subamos a algo! –Oikawa empezó a caminar hacia la atracción más cercana mientras arrastraba a Iwaizumi con él.

– Genial. –Susurró Kageyama mientras empezaba a caminar. Hinata iba a su lado en completo silencio, lo cual era extraño.

Siguieron al armador de Aobajōsai por casi la mitad del parque hasta llegar a la montaña rusa más enorme y terrorífica que había en el lugar.

– ¡Espero que no le teman a las alturas! –Oikawa gritó por delante de ellos mientras se hacía un lugar en la fila.

Kageyama miró hacia arriba. Por supuesto que no le temía a las alturas. Pero esa montaña rusa sí que era enorme.

Volteó hacia Hinata que estaba viendo hacia la multitud. Sabía que el menor tampoco le temía a esas niñeces, así que se despreocupo.

Entonces vio como Hinata estampaba su mano contra su cara como él mismo lo había hecho hace un rato.

Giró hacia él y le miró desde abajo como pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

– ¿Qué te pas…? –Kageyama fue interrumpido por otra voz, tampoco bien recibida.

– ¡Pero si es la parejita de raros! ¿No creen que sea muy tarde para estar a estas horas por acá? –Tsukishima habló con una sonrisa petulante en la boca, llegando justo a donde estaban los cuatro chicos haciendo fila. A su lado estaba Yamaguchi, quién saludo con un gesto de la mano a Hinata y a Kageyama.

– Esto solo va de mal en peor. – comentó el pelinegro llegando al límite de la paciencia. Estas cosas solo le pasaban a él. Quería pasar tiempo con Hinata y llegaban los dos idiotas que menos soportaba.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

– ¡Maravilloso, ahora somos más! ¡Subamos todos! –Dijo Oikawa en voz alta mientras se subía al vagón de la montaña rusa.

– Vamos Kageyama, luego podremos irnos… si quieres. –Hinata le agarró del borde de la camisa mientras subían al vagón. Le miró, lucia preocupado. Quizás pensaba que Kageyama estaba a punto de explotar; lo cual era cierto. Tuvo el impulso de besarlo, pero se retuvo, lo haría luego cuando no hubiera idiotas alrededor.

– Eh, disculpe. Para subir tiene que medir más de 170.00 cm. Lo siento chico. –Habló de improvisto una chica encargada de la atracción dirigiéndose a Hinata.

Vio cómo la cara de su novio se llenaba con una sombra.

– Pff. Esto no puede ser cierto. –Comentó Tsukkishima que se encontraba detrás de ellos y escuchó lo que dijo la chica del personal.

– ¡Silencio Tsukki! –Yamaguchi le dio un codazo suave haciéndolo callar.

Hinata se removió incomodo en donde estaba.

– Eh, está bien. Puedes subir tú, yo esperaré abajo. –Dijo el pelinaranja mientras salía de la fila.

Kageyama iba a seguirle. Porque no había poder sobre la tierra que le hiciera montarse en esa montaña rusa con esos idiotas y dejando a Hinata atrás.

Pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

– ¡Hey, vamos! El pequeñín puede esperar. ¡Sube Tobio! No seas gallina. –Oikawa le jaló del brazo y lo sentó en uno de los asientos.

La misma chica le abrochó los cinturones y el tren arrancó.

Algo en su estómago se revolvió al pensar en Hinata solo allí abajo.

Y sólo deseo que acabara rápido aquella tortura.

-XX-

– ¡Eso no fue justo! ¡Ni Kageyama ni Iwa-chan gritarón! No son humanos ustedes dos. ¡Ah! Ni el chico rubio de lentes. Solo el de pecas me entiende. –Oikawa iba riendo y hablando cuando bajaron de la atracción.

Kageyama le ignoró y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Hinata con desesperación.

Cuando lo divisó, en una de las bancas sentado mirando a sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

– Uhm, si deberías ir con él. –Iwaizumi habló sorprendiéndolo a su lado. – Yo me llevaré al idiota de aquí. Adiós Kageyama.

Agarró a Oikawa del brazo y se lo llevó lejos a rastras. Suspiró aliviado.

Kageyama se dispuso a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el peli naranja cuando una voz le detuvo.

– ¿Así que iras con el enano? Debe estar un poco alicaído. –Dijo el rubio de lentes mientras empezaba a irse con el de pecas. – No te molestaré más, relájate. Nos vemos.

– Adiós Kageyama, saluda a Hinata de mi parte. –Dijo con voz suave Yamaguchi yéndose detrás de Tsukishima.

– Adiós. –Les respondió mientras se giraba y empezaba a correr hasta Hinata.

Se llevó a un montón de personas por delante hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

El menor estaba sentado en la banca mirando a sus manos, como si fueran algo muy interesante. No podía ver su rostro porque su cabello le tapaba. Y tenía un aura de soledad, como un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Su corazón se agrietó un poco.

– Shoyo. –Dijo en voz baja agachándose frente a él.

El mencionado levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Kageyama al frente de él.

Se le colgó al cuello y le abrazo fuertemente.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Esta ha sido la peor cita de la historia! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Te prepararé Mochis durante una semana…! ¡No! ¡Dos semanas! –Hinata balbuceaba en el hueco de su cuello y le abrazaba más fuerte.

Se levantó y abrazo al menor igual de fuerte. Agradeció a todos los cielos que no estuviera molesto con él. Aunque maldijo internamente a quien invento los controles de tamaño para las atracciones.

Separó a Hinata de sí para verle a la cara. Estaba sonrojado y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Me odias? –Le preguntó en voz baja, como temiendo su respuesta.

– Odio muchas cosas, y lo sabes. Pero no podría odiarte a ti, Hinata.

Le agarró del rostro y le dio un beso rápido. Cerciorándose de que nadie los viera.

El rostro del peli naranja subió un tono más alto. Era la primera vez que hacían eso en público.

– ¿Quieres subir a una última atracción antes de largarnos de este lugar para no volver jamás? –Cuestionó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

– ¡Claro! –Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-XX-

Al parecer el tamaño de Hinata era permitido en la rueda de la fortuna. Y allí fue donde se montaron como ultima atracción.

Hinata estaba sentado en frente de él y miraba todo el parque desde lo más alto de la noria.

– Lo siento por esta cita tan desastrosa. –Dijo rompiendo el silencio que ambos tenían mirando aun por el vidrio de la cabina.

– Déjalo pasar. Yo lo siento también, por haberte dejado solo.

– Hm, si tú lo dices. –Respondió rápidamente dando el tema por olvidado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más.

– Hace rato… me llamaste Shoyo. –Hinata volteó a verle.

Kageyama le escuchó y su cara de calentó al recordar lo que había hecho. Le había llamado por su nombre porque le vio triste. Y solo había salido de lo más profundo de sí mismo llamar al menor por su nombre.

Giró su cara hacia el vidrio de la cabina como Hinata había estado haciendo hasta hace momentos.

– ¿Puedo… llamarte por tu nombre? –Preguntó el peli naranja. Aun sentía su mirada sobre sí.

No dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo Hinata había terminado por aprender a interpretar sus silencios.

– T-tobio. –Dejó salir su nombre como si quemara.

Kageyama enrojeció más pero no giró a verle. Subió una mano y tapo su cara para que Hinata no le viera.

– Tobio, ¡No te cubras! Es muy raro que te sonrojes… ¡Quiero ver! –Hinata empezó a subir la voz y se paró de su sitio para sentarse a su lado. Empezando a forcejear con él para quitarle la mano del rostro.

– ¡Ohh! ¡No vi! Hm… ¡Tobio, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio…! –Empezó a repetir su nombre hasta que este casi perdiera el significado cuando Kageyama le interrumpió dándole un beso.

– Ya detente, Shoyo. –Le dijo a milímetros de sus labios. Contempló como se sonrojó en segundos también. Sí que era lindo.

– Esto de llamarnos por nuestros nombres me gusta. –Comentó aun rojo hasta las orejas.

– Sí.

– Kageyama… tengamos más citas.

– De acuerdo. –Le respondió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Pero él elegiría el lugar.

-XX-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh vaya! ¡Me encanta!<strong>  
><strong>Lo digo porque tuve que betearlo para subirlo, y hace un tiempo que lo escribí... así que no recordaba nada.<strong>  
><strong>Pero me gusta. Es la primera vez que algo que escribo no me deja en dudas(?<strong>

**Bueno, ya saben. ¡REVIEWWS! Largos, cortos, bajitos, altos. ¡Los que quieran!**

**Esto está escrito desde el día en el que tenía que escribir sobre la cita de Hinata y Kageyama en mi fic  
><strong>**Un mes. Si no saben cual es las invito a leerlo.**

**Y a petición de que algunas querian a Oikawa en la cita y otras a Tsukki los metí a ambos aquí.**  
><strong>Espero les haya gustado el resultado(?)<strong>

**Estoy trabajando en otra fic larga (ya saben a que me refiero con larga, 8 capitulos quizás)**  
><strong>Pero no sé para cuando esté lista, pero pronto será ;u;<strong>

**¡Nos leemos! :'D**


End file.
